<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restrained by Knott</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038329">Restrained</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott'>Knott</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dominance, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Submission, penis gag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一章</p><p>一开始只是一些界限模糊的碰触。Mickey会在Ray离开房间时叫住他，调整他的衣着。Mickey的手绕到Ray的颈后，抚平领子上的一道褶皱，或是对领结的位置稍作调整。Ray没有屏住呼吸，因为这很快会结束。在那瞬间他只需站在那里等待着，让镜片掩盖他的表情。</p><p>Mickey的动作精确而细微。他在抬手整理Ray之前没有取得允许。他只是那样做了，而Ray任由了他。Ray在被叫住时回过身，固定在原处不动，直到Mickey离开他那张办公桌，朝他走来。</p><p>到后来，Ray会在Mickey叫出他的名字以前主动停下，逗留片刻，回头询问地望向Mickey的脸。倒不是说这里面有过什么约定，可是他往往在Mickey把手放到他身上以前就已经知道了：Mickey的脸上有那种若有所思的神情，不是说他曾经专注地看过Ray一眼。</p><p>有一次Mickey替他重新打好领结，他的手稳定有力地划过Ray的颈侧，消失一瞬，重新回到Ray的视野里。所有这些都是在沉默中进行的。具体地来说，Mickey从未把手放到Ray的身上，没有主动引导任何触碰的发生，但这并未消除这些短暂的整理动作中的操控感。</p><p>在某些时刻，这里面甚至有种主人般的姿态，但Ray选择不去思考太多。</p><p>他们并不交换目光，至少在这类事情发生时并没有。Mickey的调校只需花费片刻，当它结束时他就会转身离去，Ray重新听到他坐下，或是拿起电话打给什么人，而这是Ray离开的讯号。Ray独自走开，花费一点时间调整自己的步伐，让自控感一点一滴地回到他的身体里。他们不需要谈到这件事，Mickey也从未有过确切的提议。有一件事情Ray是确信的，如果Mickey需要Ray做到什么，他更欣赏Ray能够在他说出来之前做到，一向如此。</p><p>Mickey从不把手放到Ray的肩膀上，或是拍抚Ray的背，以此来告诉他他做得很好，但Ray能从他话语边缘的留白处知道，能从他唇边泛出的微笑里看清，能从他的默许中读懂。Mickey叫住他，他定住身，起初有片刻的僵硬，到后来则变得更为自然，然而在被限制住的那一瞬间，总会有熟悉的颤栗掠过Ray的身体。Mickey靠得理所当然地近，在Ray的私人空间里具有无法忽略的侵略性。即便他的动作很轻柔，Ray还是产生了被人任意摆布的错觉，即便在他离开Mickey的办公室以后，那种深入感仍然久久地逗留在他的身体里。</p><p>当Ray终于熟悉起这种感觉，并且不再需要调动其全部意志力去抵制自己的反应，Mickey却停了下来。Ray不能说自己为此而损失了什么，然而偶尔，在他准备离开Mickey的办公室的时候，他会不自觉地放慢脚步，似乎在等待一个暗示，一个语气中的停顿，但那却没有发生。在那种朦胧不安的感觉逐渐变得无法忽略的时候，Mickey的视线某天重回到Ray的身上。在片刻的驻留，打量中，那种模糊的边界感再次出现，而这一次它被推得更远。</p><p>Ray开始留下，在Mickey不再需要他时仍然留在办公室里。并非为了特定的什么事，而只是待在那里。他长久地待在Mickey能一眼看得到的地方，在自己的工作交代完以后并没有马上离开。有时他站在门边，有时候他会挑选一个位置坐下来，让自己恰好位于Mickey的后方，却又不至于太过显眼。Ray选定一个地方后绝不轻易移动位置，直到某种迹象告诉他今天的时间到了为止。Mickey从未要求他这样做，但Mickey也没有明确地开口让他离开。在那段时间里，Mickey只是在做自己的事，没有迹象表明他注意到了Ray，也没有蛛丝马迹能够读出他对此的看法。假如Mickey做了什么，那就是对Ray的完全忽略，他甚至没有假装惊讶一下，也没有质问Ray为什么要回来。Ray安静地待在他的私人空间里，就像一棵亟待浇水的植物，Mickey从不避讳于在他面前完成任何事，哪怕是一些过于私人的电话。Ray会听到他和Rosalind在电话里调情，语气和情调都没有改变，Mickey是不会那样做的。</p><p>完成手头的一切后，Mickey才会抬起头。Ray可以利用这一刻，但他总是选择在那个时刻到来以前就早早地离开房间。他不知道自己是怎么知道的，但这就像某天Mickey在车里改变了一下坐姿，Ray就已经服从指令倾身帮他系上安全带那样，时机本身会告诉Ray一切。Ray同样知道，假如Mickey办完正事以后他还留在房间里，Mickey不会假装才注意到Ray的存在，他会站起来，推开杯子，系好自己的西装外套，把Ray扔下直接离开房间。</p><p>索取和需要在不断拉扯，Ray已经学会注意到其中微妙的差别。一次，Mickey皱起眉，架起一条腿仰靠到椅子上，推开桌面上打开的文件，那只是一个瞬间，没有证据证明那和Ray有关，但Ray仍会因此而屏住呼吸。Mickey的沉默带来压迫感，那就像手铐一般将Ray的动作束缚住，而Mickey闭上眼靠上椅背的动作，和他喉间低沉的叹息，总是令Ray针刺一般坐立不安。在他不请自来地停留在Mickey办公室里的这段时间，Mickey会偶然地松懈片刻，而那就像是他与Ray共享的一个时刻，一次无声的交流，一个触及欲望的秘密。</p><p>Ray主动选择留下来的时间越来越长，但他自己却没有意识到。Ray不是每次都在最完美的状态下留下来，但他尽可能使得自己看起来体面。他会藏起领带上的血迹，洗去戒指上的火药残留，卷起袖口，以便他身上偶尔出现的擦损（往往和他的工作有关系）不会一望即知。他并不总是有机会做这些，有的时候即便是他也无法让自己看上去好些，这是这份工作的附带损害。Ray自己也无能为力，他带着浑身泥水或是另一个毒虫的气味闯进Mickey身边的情况也不是没有，通常都是因为Mickey严厉地要求Ray马上向他报告情况。Ray没能换身衣服或是洗个澡，这让他难受，但Mickey不提出的情况下他只能照常留下，克制地承受下来。紧接着，有一天，在状况最糟的情况下，Mickey放下手上的文件，朝他走了过来。</p><p>Ray呼吸着，靠在墙边。Mickey站在他的正前方与他对视，Ray很清楚自己看起来如何：眼镜框的左边有一道裂缝，一直延伸到眉心。镜片则完整地碎了，还残留在镜框上的是一些不规则的边沿，上面沾着另一个人的脑浆和血。Ray应该把它摘下来再敲门进来的，但出于某种理由他没有那么做。他的马甲同样有一颗扣子在打斗中不见了，衬衫现在变得像个笑话。</p><p>可以洗个澡换件衣服再来，可是那样一来他就要迟到了，而且在电话里也无法交待一切。</p><p>Mickey的视线扫过他，锐利，不带感情色彩。Ray的站姿仍然放松，但他的气息逐渐变得迟疑，而且混乱。每吸一口气，他都觉得自己的心跳加快了一些，所幸的是Mickey并未长久地注视他的脸，Mickey看了他一阵，点点头，什么也没有说。下一刻，Mickey朝后退了一步，稳定得就像他是这里的主宰。Ray刺耳地吸进一口气，因为他读出了其中的含义，那不像是Mickey把手按在他的后颈上，或是拽住他的头发把他朝后扯，那种事从未发生。</p><p>Mickey只是微微眯起眼，向后退开一步，Ray动身向前并且跪下，稳定地坐在自己的脚后跟上。他的呼吸略微有些绷紧，但其余的一切保持未变。他既放松又紧张，期待着下一步会是什么，这让他的胃里有些揪紧，同时带着某种不确定。Mickey的古龙水味道似乎稳稳地将他托住，即便在Ray跪在地板上时，那种熟悉的气味仍然环绕着他，让他感到安全。</p><p>Ray跪在那里一会儿，垂下视线，把手腕握在身后。Mickey抬起一只手，在他的脑后施加力度，让他抬起头。他们相互注视着，互相交换问题与答案。Mickey的手指扯紧他的头发到刺痛的程度，随即松开。Ray在Mickey把他抓紧以前硬了起来，但他仍旧跪在那里。</p><p>Mickey回到那把椅子上，重新坐下，不再注意Ray的问题。Ray必须调整自己的适应感，以便能够坚持更长的时间。哪怕Mickey不再望向他，可是那种束缚感仍然存在，Ray的阴茎抵在自己的长裤里，搏动不已，让那一天的疲累远去。他抿紧的唇线终于稍微柔和。</p><p>他会跪在那里直到Mickey结束他的工作为止，尽管在工作时间以外没人会进来，可是这依然令Ray感到暴露和脆弱。这已经变成了他们俩之间的惯例，一种Mickey对他的许诺，倘若某一天被意外的事情打扰而Ray无法稳妥地跪下，他会感觉到像是缺少了什么，没有到不舒服的地步，但始终令他不安，躁动挠动着他的血管，直到第二天这种惯例如常进行下去为止。Mickey除了第一天以外再也没有把手放到他身上过，Ray也从未开口要求。当工作结束，Mickey站起来准备离开。他会如常地停顿片刻，等待Ray跟上去，这样的例常持续了一段时间，Ray开始惯于看见Mickey停在门边时迎向他的微笑，那证明他做得很好。而如果他因为跪得太久，步伐有些踉跄，Mickey会停下来等：他把一只手放在Ray的后腰上，直到Ray不需要帮忙也能站稳，那动作通常很温柔，但不会久得足以让Ray产生依赖。</p><p>Ray不常去想这种情况会在什么时候结束，他几乎无法确定它是在哪一刻开始的。就在他以为这已经是极限了的时候，接下来，事情却朝他意想不到的方向发展着：它更进了一步。某一天，Mickey在Ray摆出跪下的姿势前按住他的肩膀，审视着他的脸，似乎想要确保他准备好了。Ray浑身都敏感到不能碰的地步，就连他自己也无法相信：只是因为Mickey按住他的肩膀这一简单的举动，内啡肽便已然猛烈上升。Ray不敢发出声音，那会暴露他的反常，他只是尽可能地照常呼吸，任由Mickey的视线掠过他的全身，回到他的脸上，停驻着。</p><p>“今天不需要留下，Ray，”Mickey只是说。“你可以回去了。”</p><p>Ray迷惑不解地望向另一个人。可是Mickey漠然的目光并未提供任何答案。Ray没有坚持，他离开了。开车回家的路途中，Mickey攥紧的力道似乎在他的身上留下了印记。Ray照常用餐，洗澡，上床睡觉，没有过多地去想它。第二天早晨在镜子前整理自己时，他回忆起了Mickey的话。Ray只停下来考虑了一秒，重新给自己打上领带，忽然变得令人喘不过气的布料绕过他的脖子，在他的喉结下方打了个结。他没有仔细去想那件事——他不需要。</p><p>Ray完全知道该怎么做。</p><p>他推开Mickey的办公室，在所有人都离开后。Mickey偶尔会在这里留到很晚，而Ray是唯一一个不需要理由可以推门进来的人。他走到Mickey的办公桌对面，确保对方能够看清他的全部动作，随即谨慎地落下了双膝。</p><p>这一次和以往不同，Ray没有带那些通常能够武装自己的东西。那些并非战斗能力上，而是个性上的防御。他没戴尾戒，也没打领带，他在跪下来以前就已经把眼镜摘下来放到一旁。腰后的枪不见了，Ray也没有保留小腿的裤管里那把备用的小口径。他进来时的步伐是自制的，耐心的，不再选择容易被忽视的角落而站到了Mickey的视野中心。当Mickey抬起头来，他会看到Ray把大部分的东西留在了这个房间外，包括Ray身上的衣物，他通常用作保护色的彬彬有礼的绅士品格，以及一切用于自卫的武器。Ray不确定这是否就是Mickey想要的，但这是他可以给的，不可能在任何一种情况下勉强自己，否则Mickey会一望即知。</p><p>Mickey漠视了他足够久，和以往的任何一次一样。Ray感觉到前所未有的张力，同时情欲在身体里聚集。他将自己完全地暴露出来以供审视，为此而不感到不适是困难的。他受惠于一向高度的自律，和这些日子以来Mickey对他所做的训练。曾经就连穿着衣服在Mickey面前跪下来都已经让Ray扯紧呼吸，但现在，他已经学会不把太多的注意力专注在自己身上，而是令心跳与呼吸协调。当意识足够放松，Ray可以毫无障碍地维持这个姿势而不至于拉扯到身上的任何一处肌肉。他抿住嘴唇保持安静，并没有注意到已经过去了多少时间。</p><p>当那个男人的脚步声响起，Ray有种触电般的感觉。他知道Mickey在朝他走来，他的全身皮肤因此而被唤醒。Mickey来到他的面前停住，Ray抬起头，意识已经变得有些迷蒙。他得到了脸侧的一下打量式的轻拍，Mickey的手掌托住他的头。Ray仰起头，Mickey注视着他，拇指摩挲在他的颧骨上，上面的枪茧足以将他的皮肤割伤。Mickey的唇边泛起微笑。</p><p>就这样，Ray得到了赤裸地跪在Mickey的办公室里的许可。</p><p>在情况允许的条件下，Ray会在Mickey的办公室里跪上半个小时到一个小时，视乎Mickey当天的时间安排而定。他为此做出了一些牺牲：不穿扣子太多的衬衫，或者容易有折痕的外套，他已经能够习惯控制自己，不要太快地兴奋起来，否则待在Mickey办公室里的那些额外的时间将会变得漫长。如果Mickey注意到了这些调整，他也没有说什么。在某些时刻，Mickey会毫无规律地叫住Ray，朝他抬抬下颚，示意他衬衣顶端的扣子没有扣好，或是领结的位置没有摆正，通常都是在Ray离开他的办公室的时候，但像过去那样替Ray整理衣装的事情再未有过。他不发号施令，但他通常让Ray把领带留在脖子上，一丝不挂地跪在他的身旁，当他在阅读文件或是与人通电话的时候，偶尔他会把领带拽紧到让Ray呼吸艰难的程度，随后露出一丝不易察觉的微笑。Ray最后伏倒在对方的大腿上，在朦胧中感觉到对方的手指梳理他的头发。但这是种奖赏，Ray并不能轻易地从Mickey那里获取。</p><p>在其中一些界限模糊的时刻，Ray得到的是另一种奖赏。Mickey会压下皮鞋的鞋尖，而Ray必须主动挤压它得到高潮——倘若他发出太多声音，Mickey会无情地停下，直到他能够保持安静为止。这不常发生，Ray得到的更多的命令是当着Mickey的面抚摸自己。</p><p>令Ray感到奇怪的是当他们之间的关系更深，Mickey却进一步拉开了他们之间的距离。Mickey不再在他出门以前叫住他，或是默令Ray给他绑上安全带，在这些日子里，Mickey在办公室外，在他们不发生不当接触的时刻与Ray保持客气而友好的距离，这令Ray倍感困惑，但不至于不快。有那么一段时间他以为事情就到此为止，他也以为自己并不需要更多。</p><p>然后有一天，Ray像平时一样开车送Mickey回家。他把车停好，正准备下车绕到另一侧给Mickey开门，后者却阻止了他。Mickey直接解开Ray的皮带，将一只手深深地埋进他的腿间，稳健而逐渐残酷地加快撸动的速度，Ray膝盖分开，急促地用嘴唇呼吸，头脑里一片空白。说实话他有些不知所措，Mickey的手在攥紧他，那种强度超出了爱抚的范围，而且缺乏润滑也带来摩擦感。Ray可以拒绝，他却靠在椅背上任由摆弄，闭上眼睛软下了腰。</p><p>Mickey抿着唇，以他自己的速度继续。车内的喘息声越来越低，Ray逐渐意识到那是他自己的声音。在Ray完全地硬起来以后，Mickey却挪开手掌，拍了下Ray的囊袋便把手简慢地撤了回去。Ray睁开眼，视线与Mickey相触，在镜子里，Mickey的目光平静而幽暗。</p><p>Ray没有马上整理衣服，他主动沉下腰，双腿打得更开，让Mickey把一个阴茎锁戴在了他软下来的老二上，Mickey的手赞许地逗留了片刻，在Ray露出束具的器官顶端捏了一把。</p><p>Ray几乎立刻呻吟了出来，沙哑而且充满了被毁掉的自控。</p><p>“我认为现在是时候了，”Mickey沉着地盯着他的眼睛。“你认为呢，Ray？”</p><p>“是的，”Ray停顿了很长时间才能顺利把剩下的那些说出来。“我同意，Boss。”</p><p>Ray已经等待这一天太长时间，以至于在它到来时几近不敢相信。Mickey没有再问一遍，而Ray也不需要。他听到Mickey话语里留出的空白，而那就像一句说出来的“好孩子”那样让他灼热难安。当Mickey问他这件事的时候，他的语气就像Ray已经属于他很久了。</p><p>这一回，Mickey没有把那条界线留在车里，他给了Ray一些时间平复，然后把他带回了家。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二章</p><p> </p><p>进入Mickey的家完全是另一种情境。</p><p>Ray在别的情况下也来过这里，甚至有一段时间他对这里熟悉得如同自己的身体。可是他再次来到这里，是在Mickey不容错认的准许之下，这赋予一切新的含义，如同Mickey默认将他生活中的另一个层面向Ray公开。他是被Mickey领进来的，这是一种全新的体验。</p><p>Mickey在他们进电梯前扫视了Ray两秒，扯开Ray的领带，把最上层的纽扣解开，他的拇指扫过Ray的下唇，让那里留下被轻碾的印痕。Ray在两次眨眼后才明白Mickey为什么要这么做，而那让他的脸烫了起来：他是被当做Mickey的所有物带进来的，而不是像平常那样作为Mickey的左右手走进来的。Mickey在向所有人展示他被性沾染过的程度。</p><p>这是Mickey的其中一处房产，Ray尽量不去想Mickey是否为他特意选择了这里。有电梯和门房的公寓比单栋的住宅更注重隐私，但Ray并不认为Mickey是出于这个原因选择这里的，某种直觉告诉他，这是Mickey需要独处时常来的地方，是Mickey为自己保留的地方，也许——而这个可能性令Ray自喉咙深处深深地汲取——Mickey只把他一个人带来过这里。</p><p>等待电梯的时间和严密的安保系统延长了期待，Ray的脑海中掠过自己被展示的形象：他的身上散发着皮革、精液和汗水，头发因为车里的一幕已经变得散乱，他的嘴唇由于被稍稍用力地玩弄过而已经有些发红，他希望能有一些东西掩盖住他刚被人强硬地撸到高潮。被任意地展示使得Ray不得不咽下喉咙里涌上的感觉，尽可能地不与别人进行过多的目光接触。由于衣衫不整，被Mickey领着穿过走廊时，他实在无法很好地放松。</p><p>或许正是这件事让他走神，使得他没有注意到自己在Mickey打开公寓前抢先一步走向房门。Mickey朝Ray扬起眉，Ray喃喃着道歉，退回到原来的位置上。Ray是有这个地方的钥匙的，他有所有Mickey房产的通行证，但这并不代表什么，他很清楚在尚未得到Mickey允许的情况下他绝不会擅自闯入这里。很难说这是为了什么：信任，又或者这只是Ray对自己的要求。就在Ray以为Mickey会对他的逾距说些什么的时候，Mickey将一样东西抛给他，Ray下意识地接住。金属的触感划过他掌心，Mickey扬了扬头。</p><p>“快点，Ray，”Mickey的语调上扬，带着戏谑，仿佛这全是Ray的错。“我可没有一整天。”</p><p>Ray以正确的方式打开了房门，但却以错误的方式停留在了地毯中央。他以为Mickey会在那里把他按跪下来，抑或下达简短的指令。事实上，Ray不确定自己在哪些方面还能得到改进，亦无从得知Mickey究竟计划对他做什么。毕竟，这是Ray第一次为别人做到这些。</p><p>门把手还在Ray的掌心留有凉意，Mickey已经解开西装，在客厅一侧落座。当Ray关上门，回到客厅里的时候，Mickey靠在沙发上，姿态放松地翘起腿，注视着Ray朝他走来。</p><p>客厅布置得很舒适，令人放松。一张北欧风格的躺椅，代表着主人性格的冷峻的折线。还有一些足够柔软的靠垫，Mickey此刻正倚靠在其中一个上面。Ray应该在这样一个具有居家氛围的场所里跪下吗？他不知道。有某种感觉告诉他办公室里的规则在此地并不适用。</p><p>Ray缓步向前，直到Mickey的视线叫他停止。在他和沙发之间留下了约莫一臂的距离。</p><p>Ray有些挫败，他的双肩变得沉重。他想要现在跪下来，把额头压在Mickey的长裤上，吸入对方身上熟悉的气息，那能够让皮肤下面的焦躁缓解些许。可是种种迹象告诉他Mickey要的不是这些，这也不是他把Ray带来这里的缘由。于是Ray只能按捺住自己等待，努力不去交换双脚的重心，这在目前的情况下实在难以做到，何况Mickey的凝视令他的呼吸每秒钟都变得更困难。</p><p>尽管他们在大部分日子里经常见面，可是Mickey从未像现在这样关注过他。</p><p>那种视线几乎具有分量。Mickey像品味一杯酒那样浅尝着他，而Ray却无法挪开视线。他同样不能在地毯上移动一步，那会将自己神经官能上的障碍显露无遗。</p><p>一幅中等尺寸的装饰画挂在墙上，那辆法拉利顽固地停留在Ray的眼角。鲜艳的红色。</p><p>现在陌生的环境开始让Ray不适了。</p><p>在意识到以前，他已经开始变得过分地紧张。他的双肩不由自主地向下压紧。</p><p>在这种情况下无论接下来是什么都不会太舒服，但他宁可相信自己能克服这些。</p><p>气氛维持一瞬的静谧，有人在低低地叹息。Ray抬起头，Mickey已经放下杯子站了起来，径直走向门口。在与Ray擦肩而过时，他甚至没有抬起手碰触Ray一下。目睹对方走到门边，Ray才意识到Mickey是要离开。Mickey的态度冷淡，仿佛在按下门把手的那一刻才回想起Ray还在那里。在Mickey停下脚步的片刻，Ray几乎要动身跟上，但Mickey打了个严厉而陌生的手势，于是Ray只能留在原处。在门打开以后，Mickey侧身站着，戴戒指的那只手埋进长裤的右口袋。Ray眼看他完成一整套点烟的动作，而没有回头看向自己一眼。</p><p>Mickey摆弄雪茄的动作很肆意，Ray不得不为此而调整自己。Mickey拿食指和中指摁住雪茄的中段，将它抽离，吁出烟雾后眯起眼睛回过头。他对Ray投来难以解释的一瞥，把Ray留在那里走了出去。那双眼睛印在了Ray的脑海里，然后Ray开始去想究竟是哪里出了错。Mickey离开时任由房门开着，Ray可以追上去，或者报复性地让房门保持敞开就此离去，但他并没有。Ray是在把门妥善地锁好后才离开的，在Mickey走出去以后不久。</p><p>就连Ray自己也说不清他为什么要在第二天还要回去，他就是那样做了。这持续了将近一个星期，Ray说服自己在每天的工作过后，在Mickey的公寓里待上一段时间，他不曾把这件事告诉Mickey，只是有一两次在他把文件递给对方时，后者也许看出了他接下来有地方要去。Mickey抬起头，而Ray几乎是立刻在后者质问的视线下变得口干舌燥，没有正当的理由可以解释这个，解释Ray为什么在Mickey明显地拒绝他以后还出现在那所公寓里。</p><p>Mickey把文件递回握得过紧，Ray无法顺利地将它抽出。Mickey似乎乐于见到Ray用上几分力度，而Mickey的下一个问题，虽然是用轻描淡写的语调说出来的，却侵占性十足。</p><p>“有地方要去，Ray？”</p><p>“完全没有，Boss。”</p><p>Ray语调平稳，没有回避视线接触。他离开得很自然，但心跳仍然因此起伏些许。</p><p>这一天晚上，Ray在打开公寓的大门时心跳微微有些加快。他在关好门以后屏息片刻，然后绕过客厅快步走向浴室。他在浴室的镜子前洗了把脸，没给自己时间抬起头望向镜中的那张脸。从浴室出来以后，Ray打开了电视，但不曾望向亮起的屏幕一眼。他将音量调小，散开领带，连外套都没有脱便歪在了躺椅上。有人轻拍他的脸颊时，他才意识到自己睡着了。</p><p>Ray眨了眨睡意朦胧的双眼。</p><p>“Boss？”</p><p>“嘘，”Mickey说。“你克服了你自己。你值得为此而得到奖赏。现在睡吧。”</p><p>Mickey凝视着他，语气从未如此温柔。Ray抿唇沉默了片刻，望向Mickey的双眼。</p><p>“你有问题要问我。”Mickey肯定地说。</p><p>“这会改变我们之间的一切吗？”实际上，Ray希望这不至于改变任何事。</p><p>“不，它不会。”</p><p>Ray明白这句话所说出来的，更懂得它所没有提到的。伴随着Mickey轻抚他头发的手指，他进入了梦乡。</p><p> </p><p>接下来很长一段时间，Ray的双膝开始熟悉Mickey家里的地毯。除此以外，一切都未曾改变。Mickey在其余的时刻与他保持距离。但在跪下来的时间外，Ray仍然属于他自己。</p><p>在Mickey公寓里的那些时刻与办公室里的并不一样。Ray总是在Mickey的客厅里衣衫完整地跪着，所有的武器也仍然近身。在他跪坐在自己的脚后跟上的时候，他能够感觉到安插在后腰上的枪管。与办公室里那些不着寸缕的时刻相比，装扮严整反而更令Ray感觉到脆弱。Mickey可以要求Ray除尽武器再进到自己的家里来，但Mickey选择不去给Ray选择。</p><p>被信任的感觉如同某种入侵。想到Mickey很可能知道这些则令Ray的心跳加快。</p><p>Mickey每星期把他带回家两次。通常来说那只取决于一个眼神或是动作。在车里的某个时刻，Mickey朝他转过头，视线令他颤栗。而另一次，Mickey在行车途中突然抬手按在Ray的手腕上。他会把车开到指定的地点，而由Mickey作出决定是否让他留下。Ray下车前暂停片刻，等待Mickey作决定，后者会对他如此驯服地交出全部的控制权而表示赞许——以颈后的一记轻拍。最初有段时间Mickey只是让Ray把他送到楼下而已，然后Ray就不得不开走，但这种事情随着时间的流逝发生得越来越少，现在他大多会留下来。</p><p>另一些日子则是阴暗而难以预料的。Ray会接到Mickey的电话，这意味着什么事情出了错。在这样的晚上，Ray必须独自一个人上到Mickey的公寓里。当Mickey推开门，Ray已经在地毯上跪下来准备好了。Mickey把门关上是一个讯号，Ray在这时低下头，膝行着前进，直到他的额头碰触到那个男人的膝盖。对方的手指猛地扯住他的头发。Mickey深吸口气，把一只手放在Ray的后颈上，将他紧紧地压向自己。于是Ray知道一切都没事了。</p><p>在其余Mickey将他带到公寓的时间里，他只需等待Mickey起身洗澡。Ray不常被允许聆听着浴室里的水声为自己手淫，除非在他表现得格外出色的时候。在大部分日子里，他可以跪到Mickey从浴室里出来以后，后者会在给Rosalind打完电话后才转向他，似乎此刻才注意到他在这里。Mickey指了指自己跟前的位置，Ray膝行到那个位置站好，双手垂在身侧，让Mickey检查他身上的阴茎锁。感受对方的手指不带感情地碰触他的阴茎，仿佛那是一个属于对方的玩物，这往往让他感觉到很羞耻。可是Ray不能闭起眼，否则Mickey会让检查的时间惩罚般长上两倍。如果他在各个方面都做得很好，那会快些结束。阴茎锁被重新扣好时Ray很难控制自己不去呻吟起来，从喉咙深处发出挫败的低喘，那让Mickey低笑。Mickey近乎残忍地抽回手，徒留Ray浑身疲惫地等待着下一次被允许释放。</p><p>当Mickey在他身上索取了全部的乐趣以后就不再关注他了，Ray只能自己拽上拉链，整理好长裤，不让被扣住的阴茎在他迈开步伐时发出响声。他的手抑制不住轻微的颤抖，但他总能做到在Mickey的耐心耗尽前离开。在开门以前，假如Mickey未把他叫住，那么Ray会知道第二天晚上还需要再来。但假如Mickey叫住他，那么接下来几天Mickey都不需要他或者无法腾出时间。</p><p>后一种情况使得Ray深呼吸几次，从门边转回头，回到Mickey的脚边重新跪下，没有人命令他这样做。他摆出一副任由处置的姿态，逐渐地浸入全身心的自控之中。Mickey在最后一刻掐住他的下颚，让他昂起头，那个男人紧盯着他的眼睛，似乎在判断他是否自愿回到自己的身边。如果Ray通过了这项测试，Mickey的手会滑落到他的喉咙处，抓紧他，令他在窒息边缘射出来。</p><p>而那便是夜晚的结束。</p><p>有的时候，Ray会在办公室里回忆起这些。这时他的神色便会有瞬间的恍惚。倘若Mickey注意到了这个，他将受到严厉的处罚。因此Ray继续克制地站着，压下身体回忆所带来的甜蜜的悸动感。当这种事情继续进行下去，而且频率越来越频繁，对Ray来说，从办公室过渡到专为Mickey准备的私人状态变得愈来愈容易了。Ray满足于过程中的受控感，以及他自己正在日益地成为Mickey生活中的一部分。他曾经好奇Mickey是否可能进一步将界限推得更远，可是这种例常持续得很规律，没有迹象表明Mickey会那样做。它已然稳定下来。</p><p>于是Ray选择忘了这件事。</p><p>他花了很多时间去熟悉把自己身体的控制权交到另一个人手上。适应戴着束缚用具入睡，或者让Mickey的手指检查他被精细地锁住的阴茎，这对于Ray来说并不容易。Mickey完全掌控着他的高潮，它带来控制和适度的自由，将某种更深层次的欢愉压进他的身体，迫使他交出自己。如此地沉浸其中，以至于他现在需要感觉到压挤着他的塑料或是Mickey的手才能射出来。就在他完成得越来越好，也不再在Mickey托起他的囊袋，挤压他被锁住的阴茎时过度紧张到忘记呼吸的时候，Mickey却全无预兆地改变了步调。在某一个夜晚，当Ray像平日一样跟着Mickey回到那间公寓里的时候，Mickey却按住他的手，阻止他在自己身后进门。Ray惊讶地站住了脚，他的脉搏因为Mickey钳制得如此用力而有些加速。</p><p>就在下一秒，Mickey的手便移开了，但Ray没有再尝试而是规矩地停在门前。</p><p>Mickey似乎颇为欣赏这一点。</p><p>“这里的工作已经结束了。今晚你可以休息。”</p><p>Ray抑制住了涌上的被遗弃感。如果Mickey说他不需要进去，那么他就不需要。Ray不是那个该出口反驳的人，尽管Mickey将他排除在外的口吻让他感到无助，无助感被掩饰在完好无缺的自制之下。“我不明白，”Ray顿了顿，“我该离开吗？你还需要我再来吗？”</p><p>“一直以来你都完成得很好，Ray，”Mickey的语气中有种历练感，那增强了Ray被拒绝在外的错觉。“我需要你回去，仔细考虑一下你的选择。你很聪明，你知道我指的是什么。”</p><p>这是命令，Ray不会错认它的语气。他的胃沉沉地坠了下去，不得不迅速换了口气。他不知道自己露出了什么样的表情，令Mickey的手覆上了他的胳膊。Mickey的抓握提供了有力的支撑，Ray再次感觉到像自己了。Mickey将他拉近，短促地吻在他的嘴唇上。这是Mickey第一次吻他，Ray抑制不住地靠向对方，颤抖着交出更多。Mickey的手掌牢牢地托在他的后脑上，稳住他，随后才拉开两人的距离。他把手放在Ray的颈后直到他平静下来为止。</p><p>Ray乘电梯下楼，一个熟悉的人影收起报纸，迎了上来。Ray一时间只是望着Dave，没有明白后者为什么会在这里。</p><p>“老大让我来接你，Ray，”Dave说。“他说把你送回家。”</p><p>就在那一瞬间，一切对于Ray来说清晰明了。</p><p>Ray拢紧外套靠进座椅里，即便如此，一股触电般的热度仍然涌上他的脊柱。</p><p>他知道Mickey要的下一步是什么了，他也清楚Mickey为什么让他回去考虑以后再说。Ray的呼吸由于那种渗入感而紧张到刺痛，好几分钟，他在车里咬紧牙关抵制住自己的感觉。</p><p>接下来的一周他们没有处理这件事的时间，Mickey的一个大麻场需要转移，而Ray是全权负责这件事的人。但在这周过去以后，当Mickey重新打开公寓的门，Ray确保自己在那里，确保一切都没有改变。Ray仍然衣着齐整，仍然在Mickey打量他时把手腕背在身后。</p><p>Mickey对此并未格外惊讶，而Ray同样没有对Mickey身后还有另一个人表示出惊奇。Mickey带来的是个陌生人，这令Ray松了口气，至少这会让事情一开始变得容易。</p><p>Ray平静地与Mickey对视。这以后，他走了过去，当着另一个人的面为Mickey下跪。</p><p>而这是新篇章的开始。</p><p>Ray在待在公寓里时将手腕主动放在身后，而Mickey则会用那种内侧带软垫的手铐将他的双手扣住。这是其中的一项变化，如果说Ray为此而失去了些许自由，他得到的则是将头埋在Mickey的大腿上的许可，而当他被要求这么做的时候，他只能套着自己的衬衫。Ray受辱地意识到Mickey这样做是为了把办公室内的那些时刻分隔开来，每当想到这一点时，他都羞于意识到自己变得有多硬。他现在可以被允许跪得很近，Mickey的手能够轻易地玩弄他身上的任何部位，但Mickey只是让他靠在自己的腿上而已，除此以外别无其他。</p><p>Ray趴伏在Mickey的大腿上，裤子褪到脚踝，他的臀部被亵玩般展现出来。</p><p>Mickey鲜少碰触他，有时，为了让Ray摆正姿势，他会拍拍Ray的脸侧或是轻捏他的肩，但其余的时候他只是在看着，在统领局面，在发号施令。第一个被Mickey带来的男人只是个陌生人，Ray永远无法知道Mickey是如何将他引到这个房间里来的，但他显然对Mickey的提议很感兴趣。Ray听到那人从身后靠近，这让他无可避免地变得紧张起来，但手铐限制住他的动作，而这种跪姿迫使他的膝盖固定在了地板上，他什么反应也无法藏起。</p><p>那家伙粗鲁地捏了一下他的屁股。Ray的气息开始发颤。当Mickey再次抬手抚摸他的头发的时候，他需要经历几次断续的呼吸才能再次放松下来。他无法并拢双腿挡住自己的勃起，这让他感觉到被摆布了。加速了他的情欲。他想要靠前一些躲开那人的手，但Mickey的手指在他的发间收紧，阻止了他。Ray只能一动不动地承受下来，不管接下来要发生什么。</p><p>那个穿牛仔裤的家伙摁紧他的胯部，抬起另一只手。Ray听到空气被划动，接着实实在在的巴掌便落了下来。他的阴茎抽动着迎向侮辱，他的臀部被打得泛红。</p><p>这是一个没有耐心的人，只是轻率地拍打了他几下便无情地加快了速度。Ray难以控制自己去想假如这是Mickey的手，会有什么样的不同，他为此而低下了头。</p><p>对方只用手掌的侧面，但落下来时仍然像是灼烧。Ray把所有的神志都专注在安静地承受整个过程，想到Mickey注视着这一切令他融化。在这顿抽打停下时，那人把手放在Ray臀部交错的红痕上，揉按着，Ray咬紧唇，尽可能地不要出声呜咽，他已经太过敏感，就连呻吟都会无法避免地带来疼痛。他听到收紧的低吼，对方似乎在他身后抚慰自己，精液很快洒到了Ray的后腰和臀上，将他装点得狼藉而淫荡。那个人站起来对Mickey说了句粗俗的赞美，用词刻意地有辱于Ray的人格，但Mickey把手放在Ray的背上，Ray在肾上腺素过去以后滑入了另一个空间，在那里他只想靠在Mickey的腿上，全身疼痛地等待着对方的阴茎。</p><p>那人转身离开，关门声令Ray轻颤了一下。他挣扎着跪直，让Mickey把一只拇指或是阴茎捅进他的嘴里，究竟是什么取决于后者当天的心情而定。Mickey射出来以后他才被允许起身，到浴室去清洗自己，在Ray脱衣服的时候，臀上的刺痛会令他无法专心，那些印记会留下，提醒他曾经发生过的事，几天后才会消退。</p><p>Mickey没有照管过他的欲望，但当Ray从浴室里出来，Mickey会为他套上口塞，被硬物深喉的感觉总是让Ray渴望Mickey的阴茎，而这让他不需要多少碰触便能轻易地射出来，把他从恍惚的状态被拉回。Mickey随意地检视他的身体，这种检查通常粗疏而且随意，只是为了Mickey自己的愉悦而不是为了Ray的，但这将性满足带往更深的层次。Ray会含着口塞，等到最后一滴精液被Mickey的手指挤压出来，Mickey放开他，扣好外套离开，Ray在他离开时跪在原地，嘴里含着一根硅胶做的阴茎。</p><p>Mickey总是会在Ray射出来以后便迅速地失去兴趣，为了避免这一点，在口塞和交替吮吸拇指和阴茎的训练下，Ray已经越来越能坚持更长的时间。</p><p>第二个星期Mickey带来的是另一个陌生人，这一次Ray完成得很出色，Mickey在事后并未马上离开。Mickey留下来，让Ray躺在他的大腿上，照料着Ray，直到Ray不再因为射精而剧烈地颤抖。</p><p>Ray发现自己期待起第三个星期的到来。那会是一个什么样的晚上？Mickey又会带来什么样的人？那条模糊的界限已经被推得迫近他的身体，有时他感觉到它紧贴着他的心脏。那天晚上Mickey到得比Ray要早，当Ray推开房门时，Mickey已经坐在沙发上了，在他的身后站着另一个身影，对那个身影的一瞥令Ray顿住了呼吸。</p><p>这一次Mickey带来的不是陌生人，而是Ray很熟悉的一个人。</p><p>“你认识Noel吧，”Mickey的口气仿佛只是向Ray引见。“你威胁要把他的手砍掉的那位？他还在生气你带走了他的女朋友，当我邀请他来参观时，他马上答应了。”</p><p>Ray顿时明白了一切。他信任Mickey，但那个摇滚男孩属于他蔑视的那类人。Ray不确定自己能让一个毒虫把手放到他身上。</p><p>“Noel，我的男孩需要一点惩罚，”Mickey转向另一个人。“我听说你乐意效劳。”</p><p>“我很乐意。”Noel阴郁地说。</p><p>Ray犹豫了一阵，望向Mickey的眼睛。Mickey同样在看着他，视线带着一种掂量和严苛。Ray低头沉思片刻，深吸了口气，他花了点时间锁上门，再把眼镜摘下来叠好放在口袋里。几分钟过后，他像往常一样走到Mickey的跟前跪下，在Noel拽开他的皮带把他的裤子扯下时，他克制住自己不去朝后看，只是平缓呼吸，埋头靠在Mickey的大腿之上。Mickey投向他的表情几乎是难以捉摸的。那个毒虫拽下Ray的长裤，朝他倾近，他的阴茎挤进Ray的双腿之间，令Ray忍耐地皱紧眉头。Noel压制住他，在他耳边低语着猥亵的句子，却突然重重落到了他的背上随后倒向一边。</p><p>Ray急遽地喘息着，抬头望向Mickey。Noel的脑浆和血溅到了他的太阳穴上。</p><p>Mickey的手还扣在扳机上，但Ray没有问Mickey为什么要开枪。</p><p>那天晚上Mickey没有提前离开，以后也没有过。在尸体倒下的时候，Mickey将Ray拽到了自己的膝盖上，把自己手上的枪交给了他然后吻了吻他的嘴角。“明天来见我。”他说。</p><p>距离Mickey第一次打理他已是六个月以前，这是Mickey首次承认Ray有所归属。</p><p>Ray稍作沉吟，第二天出现在Mickey的门前。这一次，他敲开的不是Mickey的其中一处房产，而是Mickey真正的寓所，那个他与自己最亲密的人共享的地方。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三章</p><p> </p><p>Ray已在Mickey的餐桌旁等待了半个小时了。这种等待开始让他感到局促。</p><p>这里是餐厅，是就餐和聚会的场所，不是用来进行对另一个人的约束的。Ray跪在地板上的姿势或许过于端正，这是因为他感到不太自然的缘故。他不敢稍微松一松领带，也没有卸下枪，平常的日子他总是来了又走，除非这里正在举行某种招待名流的派对，在那种情况下，Ray只能等到夜晚结束，Mickey能抽出时间和他说话为止。一直以来，他对这个地方的印象是不可侵犯的，与自己无关的。现在，被勒令留在这里，每隔一段时间，Ray便不由得抻一抻袖口，或是把领带抚平，可是这并没有缓解那种带着耻辱的拘束感。Rosalind可能随时会出现，这令Ray不知所措。Mickey在让他进门后随意地把他扔下，更加重了这种感觉。Ray拘谨地跪着，不知道自己还能做什么。他只知道严守Mickey的命令不要离开餐桌。</p><p>Ray不确定Mickey是否还在书房。他的脑中不住回放Mickey看到他站在台阶上时的神情，Mickey没有浪费时间表现出惊喜，他只是大略朝Ray看了看，把Ray身上的所有改动尽收眼底。Ray换了条能够衬出眼睛颜色的领带，没有戴尾戒和手表，这些在感觉上并不是很大的改动，但Mickey漫不经心却又带有侵略性的视线，令一种慌张的无措变得难以忽略。</p><p>Ray犹豫着是否应该调整自己，但Mickey看穿了他。他那样抬起手按住Ray的颈侧，其实只是心不在焉地一捏，Ray便不再动弹。他的身体现在并不属于他自己，而Mickey总能用一个眼神或是动作提醒他这一点。Mickey抬起视线，Ray立刻读出了其中的含义，他紧紧闭上眼，呼吸变得又浅又急。他驯顺地分开腿，让Mickey的手隔着长裤碾进他的腿间。</p><p>这种检查他是否带着束具的方式有贬他的人格，但Ray总是驯顺地接受，Mickey的手慵懒而冒犯的移动方式使得他颤颤地呼吸，想要夹紧什么的膝盖绷得太过，腰却在发颤，他总是过度反应，而Mickey偶尔会在事情过后拿这件事取笑他——直到现在，只要想起Mickey上一次似乎不经意地在Rosalind在场时提及此事的语气，屈辱和悸动就会令Ray微微发颤。在Ray硬起来的前一刻，Mickey的手便漠不关心地抽离开他的身体，把他沉溺在随之而起的饥渴中，摆荡在欲望和自觉的约束之间——Mickey就是在这种情况下把他带进餐厅的。</p><p>秒钟在嘀嗒前进，焦虑和期盼几乎占据同样的分量。跪在这里，置身于这间屋子里所有被使用过的物品其间，Ray被陌生的归属感所浸满了。即便Mickey并不打算对他做些什么，只是让他跪在这里，平静地度过周末的一天，Ray也全无异议，他也许会开始喜欢上这样的。</p><p>Mickey没有允许Ray使用洗手间，所以Ray也许会在地毯上失禁，随着时间的过去，这种可怕而屈辱的前景令Ray的呼吸有些加速。他快要忘记自己的存在了，可就在这时，这种被任意使用的意识，出乎意料地产生了后果。所有被Mickey碰触过的地方都在发烫。</p><p>Ray畏缩了下，一声撞到桌角的闷响。再次摆正姿势已经太迟了，听到脚步声令Ray的浑身泛起寒意与兴奋。Mickey回到他视野所及的地方，但Ray只能看到他的裤脚。Mickey没有允许他抬头。Ray调整自己呼吸的频率，好让自己看上去更放松一些，沉默已经开始让他不安，但Mickey抬起手轻抚他的后颈，于是他知道自己被原谅了。Mickey低头审视着他。</p><p>“只是半个小时而已，”Mickey低斥。“你连保持不动都无法做到，Ray？”</p><p>“抱歉，Boss。”回答的语气近乎有些无助，因为Mickey轻抚他颈后的手指让他勃起。</p><p>Mickey的手指勾住他的下颚，Ray主动仰头靠了过去，把喉咙露了出来。这种顺从的表现终于让Mickey露出了微笑。Ray想要含入Mickey的手指，向对方表示自己有多么抱歉，但在他能够那么做以前，Mickey已然嫌恶地抽回手，并且给了他一下耳光。那并不疼，它响亮的宣告意味更重于它所带来的身体上的伤害，Mickey显然是有意为之，Ray的欲望为那一下而猛涨，唾液溢出嘴角让他的模样有些狼狈，而且他无法自控地在吞咽时想起Mickey上一次将手指深深地捅进来时的感觉，他发出了一些类似呻吟的声响，而Mickey对此皱起了眉。Mickey漠不关心地任由Ray在原地彷徨了一阵，才对他点了点头允许他的下一步。</p><p>Ray发着抖解开皮带，露出被阴茎锁束缚住的阴茎。他只被允许展示这些，其余的一切仍然束缚在衣物下。Mickey傲慢地坐在椅子上，抬起脚跟擦过它的前端，Ray的整个胯部为此而弹跳了一下，但那完全是徒劳的，Ray没被允许站起来，他的一切都全凭Mickey的意愿，包括快感和痛苦。Mickey继续压下他的皮鞋，直到Ray几乎无法顺畅地呼吸，他的阴茎挤在那个紧密的装置里，就连上洗手间也需要Mickey的允许，而他对此什么也不能做。</p><p>“太过火了吗，Ray？”</p><p>Mickey仍旧坐在那里，关怀备至的口吻只是Mickey平日里乐于给人的一种幻觉。</p><p>“不，”Ray努力让自己的声音不要发颤。“Boss。”</p><p>Mickey低哼了声，收回了腿。“我问你这样是不是太过火，Ray。”责备的口吻。</p><p>Ray不由得望向Mickey的脸，但随即垂下了视线。“不……不会，主人。”他嗫嚅。</p><p>叫出那个词令他紧张到无法自控。</p><p>Mickey的脸上并没有太多满意的表示，但他的手再一次落了下来，这一次顺着脸颊变成了轻抚，而当那温暖的压力来到Ray颈后，搔弄那里的短发，Ray几乎为此而有些融化。他靠向Mickey的手掌，将额头抵在对方的大腿上，不需要戴上口塞便已经变得安静下来。Mickey揽住他的后背，与他共享了片刻的宁静，Ray怀念这个：倒伏在Mickey的腿上，让对方接住自己。Mickey的手掌轻柔而且坚定，尽管Ray明白Mickey只会这样做到Ray能自己站起来为止。当气息不再不稳，而Ray的身体变得柔软而且放松，Mickey便会把他叫醒。</p><p>Ray接下来必须当着Mickey的面解开阴茎锁，把自己撸到高潮，再把缚具戴回——在几次对着镜子的练习过后他已经能勉强完成这一切，尽管他总是生涩到无法令Mickey满意。</p><p>今天却并未发生以上那些。Ray仍旧在Mickey松开手后起身，仍旧在对方的凝视之下褪去所有的衣物。在Mickey的家里，这件事情完成起来变得格外地艰难，但他最后还是完成了。他像一件拆开的礼物那样再次跪到了Mickey的脚边，抵抗着一阵阵涌上的暴露感。甜蜜感在不断地累积，Ray对接下来会发生什么再也不确定了。毕竟这是Mickey的家，在这里发生的事情也许终将有所不同。Ray但愿能够得到一个暗示，但Mickey给他的只是一个眼神。</p><p>那个眼神令他明白过来今天不会有高潮，这个念头差点将Ray毁掉。</p><p>也许是这个想法，也许是那些幻想的作用，需要去洗手间的欲望变得越来越强烈，Ray的膀胱在发出警号，他把指甲掐进掌心，制止自己在Mickey家的餐桌旁痉挛着颤抖。他的自尊不允许他在Mickey家的地板上失禁，光是那种想法已经令他难以忍受。他闭着双眼，忍耐了片刻，禁不住望向Mickey，视线充满无声的乞求。Mickey的神情带上了几分玩味。</p><p>“我要把你留在书房里。”</p><p>Ray的呼吸抽紧了片刻，但他没问为什么。</p><p>“Lord Pressfiled夫妇会来拜访，Ray，”Mickey漠然说道。“我不知道他们会逗留多久，我也不知道他们什么时候离开。但在他们出来以前，我希望你能留在书房里。能做到吗？”</p><p>让Mickey满意的愿望胜过了他自己的需求，Ray谨慎地点了点头。</p><p>这似乎让Mickey的心情大好，于是Ray终于能够被允许移动。Mickey将他拽起，拉到自己的大腿上，Ray背靠Mickey的西装四肢大敞地被玩弄了好几分钟，他尽力保持安静，可是那太难做到，在Mickey带茧的指腹拉扯他的乳头，并且套弄似的玩弄他的阴茎的时候。</p><p>Mickey的吻令Ray在对方的腿上呜咽着扭动起来，然而不管是他的阴茎还是他的欲望都未被允许释放。Mickey如此靠近，震颤的快感被送入他的身体。当Mickey戴着戒指的手刻意缓慢地在他的阴茎上摩擦的时候，他连阻止自己发出低泣都无法做到。Mickey摁住他的膝盖不让他蜷起身体，于是他只能被迫承受这种享用。他在Mickey扳开他的腿，将阴茎锁那个附带的顶钩拨下来时发出一声啜泣，它精细地堵住他的尿道口，稍微深入，将那个脆弱的地方扩张开来，它是那件玩具附带的，但Mickey从未使用过它。Ray小心地吸着气以适应那种感觉，他承受得有些过多，以至于他觉得自己的性器在Mickey的手里脆弱地肿胀。</p><p>Mickey的手指很温柔，这有一定的安抚作用。Ray太节制了，这一点总是让Mickey并不满意，无论他被调教了多久，当Mickey移动手指时，Ray把脸埋在Mickey的肩上，直到Mickey移开手指时才呼吸不畅地回过头去。他看见那个金色的细钩埋进了他的尿道口，他绷住了。在克服被深入地玩弄的感觉后他才情不自禁地靠向Mickey，后者亲了亲他的鼻尖。</p><p>门铃响了起来。Mickey拍了一下他的背，这是命令Ray离开的讯号，这时Ray对自己能够成功做到这个的希望已经远去，强烈的无助攫住了他，但他还是从Mickey的腿上下来，带着一身的痕迹走进书房。在书房缓缓跪下比Ray想象中要艰难得多，他无法控制自己抬起头，试探那个男人是否会改变主意，可是Mickey甚至没多看他一眼便扣上了房门。</p><p>Mickey已经把Pressfield夫妇迎进客厅。隔着门板，Ray仍能听见客人们的交谈声。</p><p>Mickey没有把门锁上，房门现在只是虚掩着。当Lord Pressfiled和Mickey谈论天气，马球场以及去年的慈善活动的时候，Ray只能感到膀胱的压力在持续不断地增长。</p><p>洗手间就在书房的拐角，从客厅看不到任何一处。Ray可以径直推开房门，到洗手间去解决自己的难题，把一切整理完好后重新跪回到原处。Mickey尊贵的客人不会知道这一切。</p><p>尽管对此再清楚不过，Ray还是跪在那里。所有的事情都在令保持不动变得艰难：他半勃的阴茎，他伴随每分钟过去变得尖锐的尿意，以及那个精确地惩罚着他的缚具，它像一个橡胶做成的笼子，锁住他的阴茎，让它变得略微僵直地沉坠在他的腿间，如同一个属于他人的玩物。一个金属制成的弯钩撑开了他的尿道口，尺寸比最小的尿道棒要稍粗，看上去有些骇人。Ray实在无法想象在体内含着这样东西的时候排尿，更别说是射精了。他确实曾经在戴着阴茎锁的时候高潮过，但那是在Mickey手指的挤压下，从他的阴茎顶端榨出来的，那种感觉如今回想起来仍然令他双腿发软。在这个只有他自己的房间里，一切此刻都困难无比。</p><p>Ray做了一切看得见的努力：呼吸，尽量不去挤压或是碰触自己的阴茎，放松身体的每一寸肌肉，并且尽可能地去让自己分心。Charlie Pressfiled已经在和Mickey谈起Laula了，可是Ray实在无法去注意他在谈些什么。Pressfiled夫人隔着门那些重重的叹息颠簸着Ray的膀胱，这很难堪，而且并不是Ray的本意。他的意识抹去周围的一切，绝望地渴求释放。</p><p>Ray不能发出任何声音，无论他有多想夺取Mickey的注意。压制在喉咙里的喘息，背上刺痒的汗水都在提醒他他的身体忍耐到了什么样的程度。Ray双眼紧闭，抓住自己的脚跟跪好，虚弱地等待一切结束，Mickey在给Pressfiled倒酒，Ray听到冰块撞击杯底的声响，这让他稍微松了一口气，Charlie往往在摸到酒杯底以后就会发一通牢骚，这意味着一切距离结束没有多久了。Ray的临界点变得越来越近，客厅里传来Mickey的大笑，笑声直接作用于Ray的下腹，久被忽略的冲动再次变得汹涌，不断地搔擦着他的尿道口。Ray不得不狼狈地抬起一只手握紧自己的阴茎，这让他破碎地呜咽了起来。他闭上眼不不去想自己看起来如何，他已经开始渗出了一些液体，这灼烧着他的羞耻心。就在他再也忍受不了的时候，客厅里传来的响动忽然让他浑身一凛——那是Mickey的脚步声，Mickey正在起身朝这里走来。</p><p>与Ray急促的呼吸相比，Mickey的步伐是怠慢的。Mickey推开门，望向里面跪着的人，神色难以猜透。Ray没有花上几分钟整理自己，他已经连那样也无法做到了。在Mickey推开门时，Ray毫无保留地让他看到一切：颧骨上的红晕，胸膛上聚积起来的汗水，咬破的下唇，未被照顾的阴茎以及地上的一小滩液体。Mickey不动声色地掩上身后的门，对Ray竖起食指做了个嘘的手指，Ray一直在调节自己的表现，可是当Mickey走到他身后的书桌旁，以低沉沙哑的声音打起电话来时，他再也忍不住瑟瑟发抖起来，他的膝盖不断地磕在地板上。</p><p>“好的，很好，”Mickey在和什么人通话，听起来舒适自如。与地板上被拆卸成碎片的Ray形成了鲜明的对比。假如不是矜持阻止Ray抬手抓向他的裤腿，Ray也许会的，他已经不再确定自己不会干些什么，他的耳边只传来只言片语：“那么我就等你的好消息了。”</p><p>似乎过了很久，Mickey才挂断电话。他打开书桌的抽屉取出一样东西，在回头走向门口时才在Ray的位置逗留片刻。Ray模糊地推断出Mickey告诉Pressfiled夫妇他有一个电话要打，至于那是借口还是真正的事实，Ray已经难以调动自己的理智。Mickey抬手捏了捏他的耳垂，Ray仰起头任由对方的手掌碾进他的喉咙，透过渗进眼睛里的汗水，Ray能看见Mickey的脸，却无法理解对方话里的内容。Mickey把取出来的东西放在桌沿，没有丝毫要帮助Ray或是要缓解他目前的情境的表示，Ray眨动汗湿的眼睑，Mickey已然走了出去。</p><p>门再次被掩上后，Ray垂下头，那样事物重新映入了他的眼帘，迟来的理解令他僵住。</p><p>那是一个肛塞，它看起来几乎与拿在手中一样骇人。</p><p>扩张自己，把它推入，每样事情都花去了太多的时间，而且Ray没有过往的经验能够拿来参照。他的双肩因为这样一项简单的任务而承受了太多的拉扯，因为他太过笨拙而且手足无措。当他终于将那个硅胶制成的工具推到最深处，把它含住，他又尿了一点出来。尿液洒在了Ray的大腿之间，而他现在实在无法关心清洁的问题。他的下腹越来越紧绷，前后都被堵住的感觉几乎让他要窒息了，在所有的这一切之外，Ray不知道自己还需要忍受多久。</p><p>客厅的谈笑声还在继续，但那声音渐渐在Ray的意识里远去。直到椅子突然挪动的声响唤醒了他，一种不同于Mickey的脚步声在靠近这个房间，Ray紧张到一动都不敢动，担心自己会发出什么可疑的声音，令其中一个Pressfiled推开这扇门。就在那脚步声越来越近的时候，Ray含住的那个东西开始高频振动起来，这让他猝不及防地叫了出来，随即立刻用拳头堵住自己的嘴。它以某种强度惩罚着Ray的内壁，很快便触及到他的前列腺，最初的十秒立刻让Ray的眼眶里充满了泪水，累积起来的能把灵魂都撕碎的欢愉，他只能无助地承受。他无法抵抗，只能被动地全部接受下来，强行压榨出的高潮和终于溃堤的尿意一并冲垮了他的自制。Ray倒在地板上，什么都再也无法控制，尿液肆意地在他的腿间流淌，他的内壁被那根嗡嗡作响的玩意干到松弛，他唯一能做的是痉挛地弹动着腰，浸泡在自己的眼泪和汗水中，咬紧口中的拳头，以便在Pressfiled经过书房走向洗手间的时候不发出一丝异响。</p><p>Ray做到了，他全程保持了最大程度的安静。他希望Mickey能为他骄傲。</p><p>所有的刺激都过于猛烈，Ray在那种感觉过去很久以后仍然无法恢复。他的内壁还在不由自主地吮吸，就像在操他的是一根真正的阴茎，当它以一种放慢下来的节奏开始温和地操他，Ray环绕着那根插在他尿道里的东西再次硬了起来，当Pressfiled推开洗手间的门，经过书房走向客厅时，Ray正毫无形象地倒在了任何人推门能够看到的地方，在自己的尿液里。</p><p>他不知道Pressfiled夫妇是什么时候离开的，在他的意识里，大门关上的声响犹如天籁。在Ray身体里肆虐的按摩器停下了，可是Ray已经无法兼顾那些。Mickey叫出他的名字，然后推开了书房的门。Ray的脸颊浸满了泪水和汗，而且他的身下发生了什么也一望即知。他瘫倒在Mickey推门而入的门边，也许当时有一部分的他想要逃跑，但他还是留了下来。</p><p>Mickey低头看向他，Ray用最后的一点自制力把自己撑起，艰难地跪好，摆好原来的姿势。Ray在把头仰起到合适的角度后抑制住呼吸里的啜泣，把手放到身后握住自己的手腕。他全凭本能张开嘴，松开自己的喉咙，下意识地舔湿嘴唇，等待一根炽热的阴茎捅进来。</p><p>Mickey扯住Ray的头发让他更深地后仰，然后把自己的阴茎捅进Ray的喉咙让他好好地含住。Ray自觉地吮吸起来，尽管他的浑身都已经变得一团糟，他正跪在自己的尿液中央。</p><p>但Mickey正在抚摸他的头发，所有的那些不再重要。Mickey的目光告诉Ray他有多么满意。光是被那种目光注视着令Ray的心脏紧缩到疼痛的程度，Mickey的阴茎深深捅进他的喉咙，堵住他的嘴，在拔出来时射在他的舌头上。曾经他甚至无法吞下Mickey的全部，后者会把Ray摁在自己的阴茎上，直到他习惯这个，直到他学会在吮吸一根老二时呼吸。</p><p>“好孩子，”嘶哑而锐利的赞美像一条绳索缠上Ray的脖子，“你让我骄傲。”</p><p>在Mickey的视线里，某种尖刻的承认使得Ray的头脑有些飘然。这让一切都值得了。</p><p>Mickey没有为他清洗，把他带到自己的床上， Mickey只会允许他在浴室里简单地清洗后回到自己的寓所去，Ray为此而感激——他在另一个人面前暴露了自己最脆弱的一面，他需要一些个人的空间。他也许会觉得孤独，但Mickey没有允许他取出肛塞，那种感觉会一直留在Ray的身体里，直到今晚Mickey再次见到他为止。目前来说，Ray认为这样便足够。</p><p>Ray知道自己再次通过了考验，他只是不确定这一次他为自己赢得了什么，现在那条界线不再是模糊不清的，也不再紧贴着Ray的心脏。它只是与Ray一起存活，活在他的体内。</p><p>他在门边不太确信地停下，想要找到确切的词语去说。他不确定自己是否还会回来，而Mickey却只是带笑看向他的眼。“别迷路了，Ray，”Mickey耸了耸肩。“我们明天见。”</p><p>Ray回到家，一样东西在门后等着他。有人能把它放到这里一点也不奇怪，奇怪的是它为什么会在这里。Ray的脑海里同时掠过好几种缘由，全都不够合理。他打开那个皮革制成的礼品盒，它的材质过于沉重以至于它差点压到Ray的手指。但躺在里面的东西更出乎他的意料：那是一个项圈，同样是由皮革制成的，轻盈到足以感觉舒适。它贴上手指的触感告诉Ray这是一样贴身把玩过的物件。它的其中一头穿了几个孔，另一头有金属搭扣，除此以外它的风格简单到几乎缺乏装饰。Ray抑制地吸进一口气，才去看最艰难的部分，他用手指拨开这圈皮革的内侧，而他看到的东西让这份礼物从他的手中滑落。盒子打到了他的小腿，但他毫无知觉，Ray调整眼镜的位置，像是盯着一样难以解释的事物那样盯着它站在那里。</p><p>那玩意上刻着他的名字，就像一枚指纹那样清晰。Ray重重喘息了好几分钟，才走上前把它拾起。</p><p>这天晚上Ray本来该打电话给Mickey，但他没有去做。这么多年以来，这是他头一次忽略自己的工作职责。第二天早上他像往常那样敲开Mickey办公室的门，将一份准备签署的文件递给对方，从表面上看，一切都和过去一样，只有Ray自己知道有一件事有所不同：在扣住的衬衫领口下面，项圈把他的喉咙勒得太紧。</p><p>Mickey抬头接过文件，以一种主人的姿态看遍Ray的全身。尽管他重新将注意力转回到Ray递给他的文件上，但Ray还是听清了Mickey暗哑的，仿佛带着某种承诺的低语。</p><p>“欢迎回来。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第四章</p><p> </p><p>第一天Ray戴上项圈时几乎无事发生。接下来的一个星期依旧如此。</p><p>因为有了这份新的约束，Ray每天早晨站在镜子前都会心跳得很剧烈。小心地将它扣好，再调整领口的位置把它遮住，已经成为Ray例行整理着装的一部分。离开家门以前，那种像是忘掉了什么事的感觉促使Ray再次回到镜子前，然后他迟疑地稍作调整，让刻有名字的那一小段皮革恰好位于他的喉头。当他迎着Mickey的目光推开办公室的门，在某种被增强的幻觉中，Mickey的视线仿佛轻抚，灼烧他的咽喉，将那个名字重新篆刻在Ray的皮肤上。</p><p>Ray宁愿认为这仍然是可控的，只是他对自己的一点小小的放纵而已。在夜晚躺下来睡觉以前Ray会摘掉它，把项圈滑入曾经包裹着它的衬纸里，扣上盒子再把它放进床头的抽屉里。那样一来他就不会去想到它，直到第二天早晨到来为止。尽管有的时候Ray发现自己下意识地摩挲着它，想要知道戴着这样一样东西睡觉会是什么感觉。他已经非常熟悉这份礼物上的每一处凹陷，每一道细小的划痕。有时候，光是皮革贴上指腹的感觉便足以令他勃起。Ray也开始谙熟金属扣环的质感，那是整个项圈上唯一光滑的物件，是它让这件手工制品变得像是一件礼物。当Ray为此而深深地射出来时，暗色的扣针轻划他的指尖。</p><p>皮革的气味如今会令他性起，无法挽救地与欲望与束缚联系在了一起。陪同Mickey一起前往赛马场的时候，那个骑师只是开玩笑似的掂了掂马鞭，皮革在空气中短促地挥舞，伴随着汗水以及木糠的气味。所有这些都如同一场玩笑，包括空气中腾起的灰尘，Ray却不得不挪开视线。他的颧骨浮上红晕，项圈忽然间紧拢住他的脖子，Mickey的声音则变得无法忍受。</p><p>Ray已经快要抵达极限，每一次重新戴上它就像一次新的考验。当他戴上那样的馈赠回到Mickey身边，仿佛有人在夜晚把他拆卸过而又重新恢复了正常。他已经无法满足于惯常所能得到的那些，而这让他焦灼和苦恼。只是一个小小的改变，Ray却发现自己沉入了地狱。</p><p>被束缚住的只有脖子而已，然而Ray却感觉到那像是他的整个人。在Mickey的办公室里保持正常越来越困难了，Ray戴上它的时间也在不知不觉中变得更长，没有人叫他这么做，他只是不自觉地那样干了。起初，他会在避开别人的视线坐进车里时迫不及待地摘掉它，或是在乘坐电梯上楼时已经把手伸进领子里，但现在他发现自己带着它回到家，在一天真正结束后才会把它摘掉。有的时候他甚至忘了它还戴在他的身上，只有当上床睡觉时才会记起它还在那里。他说服自己这只不过是因为工作太忙而已，但在心底的最深处，一丝恐慌仍然难以控制地涌起。</p><p>Mickey或许知道这一切，或许不，Ray只得到他模棱两可的默许。</p><p>在那些不需要工作的日子里，Ray逐渐也戴着它，然而一旦电话响起，Mickey的声音即将出现在话筒的另一头，他有种被识破的慌张。把项圈从脖子上摘下再去接电话已经来不及了，他只能拿起话筒。Mickey的声音在耳边响起，与皮带同时扼住Ray的脖子让他喘不过气。</p><p>Mickey会听出什么，然后刻意停下来。“Ray，”那副黯哑的嗓音说，“别乱碰我的东西。”</p><p>那种语气令Ray的双膝瘫软，乖乖地把手从自己的阴茎上拿开。Mickey挂断电话以后他冲进浴室，欲望在他的脸上留下被毁掉的痕迹，而他的嘴唇仍然分开，被自己咬到鲜红。项圈留在他的脖子上，这让服从Mickey命令的其余部分变得容易：嗅吸着皮革上的汗水，用手指给自己做深喉到射出来。这项练习已经进行了一些时候，Ray往往在这么做时跪在地板上。</p><p>没有人需要知道这个。包括Ray把额头抵向地板时沉重的喘息。</p><p>除了Mickey在无人时投来的一瞥，一次无关欲望的长时间的凝视，那将Ray钉在原地，喘息着，被渴望与挣扎所填满，驯服疼痛地淌进他的血管。Mickey的视线仿佛穿透他的皮肤。</p><p>而后Mickey会把关注力分给其他人，而Ray再次被挤出去，被排除在一系列优先事项之外。</p><p>Ray很少陪伴Mickey出席公开场合，除非Mickey要求他那样做。那种夜晚Ray必须花上双倍的力气把项圈藏好，而被识破的风险每分每秒都在增加。Ray站在Mickey身后，尽可能地如常地沉默，但他的呼吸仍然有些绷紧，因为任何人都有可能朝他的领口看上一眼，而Ray对此什么也不能做。不得不换上礼服令Ray感到脆弱和无助，Mickey还在他们走下豪华房车前抬起手指，解开Ray领口的一颗纽扣。Ray在Mickey的手指靠上来的时候便隐忍地瑟缩了一下，把手掌紧紧压在大腿上以阻止自己躲开，Mickey的目光却告诉他只能受着。那种强硬的姿态，把手抬起时的居高临下，无一不让Ray的心跳加快。尽管Mickey只是给他解开扣子，Ray却感觉到喉头被握得更紧，勒得更深，以至于几乎可以留下浅浅的印痕。</p><p>Ray开始不自觉地去碰触那个地方，有的情况下完全没有问题，然而在另一些情况下他却冒了太大的风险，那种冒险是完全可以避免的，就连Ray自己也说不清那是为了什么。他只是需要确认它还在那里，当Mickey要求他去做一些他不愿意去做的事情的时候（“我不在乎你对毒虫有什么看法，Ray，”Mickey说，“把他找回来。”），那能够让他安心。Ray并不总是能够明目张胆地做这个，大部分的时候他连轻率地抬起手指都做不到，因为那样一来动作会过于昭彰而且明显，Ray只能假装调整领带，或是刻意地扯紧颈部的肌肉，以便能够感觉到它，贴在搏动的颈侧，刻进他的肉里。这能短暂地平复他的心情，他因此得以闭目片刻——可是在这些都得不到的情况下，没有东西能够缓解Ray皮肤下面的焦渴，那一天便会变得格外地漫长，而当他终于独自一人时，他报复性地不去想它，强迫自己去习惯这个。</p><p>但Ray同样会把皮带的搭扣调进一格，让它毫无必要地变得有些过紧。</p><p>有一些事情仍然失去了控制。Ray在一次剃须中抬起头，为自己颈部留下的那道浅痕而吃惊。它变淡了，但是仍然能够看出它刚留下时的样子。这是项圈干的吗？在他上一次收紧它的时候？Ray拿拇指摹临它的轮廓，缓慢得就像有人判了他死刑。指尖划过的皮肤仍旧平滑，只是从视觉上看，那道痕迹有些触目惊心。Ray在视线触及到它的那刻偏过头，划伤了自己的脖子。Ray按住伤口，打开水龙头冲洗刀片上的血，撕扯他胸腔的喘息被埋进水流里。</p><p>第二天他贴着块胶布去上班，故意敞开空荡荡的领口。伤口取代标记物的位置，留在脖子上仿佛一个装饰。Mickey在阅读文件的中途停下来，看着他，Ray假装无事发生，但胶布下面的皮肤烧了起来——Mickey看到了Ray脖子上仍未消退的印记，漫不经心地掠过的一瞥。</p><p>Ray的喉结吞咽。Mickey在看够以后垂下视线，将两根手指埋入杯中，搅动方杯中的酒。冰块在酒液里碰撞，然后是玻璃被拽过桌面的闷响。Mickey把沾有酒液的手指抽出，含入自己唇内，带有冷意旁观的一双眼睛却看着Ray，Ray觉得那两根搭在杯沿的手指简直如同搭在自己的喉咙上，紧扣住现在并不在那里的皮革，每一秒都让他的呼吸变得更为急促。</p><p>晚些时候Ray回想起这一幕，那种战栗感让他硬了起来。第二天淋浴时他把项圈带进了浴室里，不为了什么只是为了感觉它在那里。重新穿上衣服以前首先套上刻有自己名字的项圈，这给了Ray一种仪式感，让他有力量可以开始新的一天。后来，这种心血来潮逐渐演变成为了一种习惯。不待在能够看到这件东西的范围里，Ray已经无法轻易地硬起来了。从那天起，他同样习惯了会朝皮带里侧掸上几滴水以加快高潮的到来——水珠沿着他的脖颈滑落，如同Mickey的手指。这能够填补他现在不需要戴着束具，也无需在Mickey脚边跪下的空虚。</p><p>他真正意识到事情失了控是在十四天后，在有人忽然把手放到他的颈侧而他反应过度以后。Ray在呼吸过速并且将对方摔倒在地后意识到：除了Mickey，他无法忍受别人碰触他那里。</p><p>这个迟来的真相有些吓到他了，Ray当晚回到家以后摘下那个皮革制品，把它塞进了抽屉的最深处，并且让它留在那里。既然他在戴着项圈时越来越难以控制自己，他最好还是停下。</p><p>这并不困难，困难的是顶着那个人灼灼的目光走进办公室。Mickey看清他并没有戴着项圈，而且在接下来的几天里也从未有过，Ray起初必须花上全副的精神去抵挡——因为Mickey的目光险些从他的脸上逼出一个答案。但随着时间的过去，Mickey似乎不再注意到这件事，这让Ray松了一口气，也许他们的关系会回复最初。尽管在内心深处，Ray有种苦涩的失望。</p><p>他偶尔会把手伸进那个抽屉里，但他始终没有勇气把它拿出来，那会让把它放回去变得艰难。</p><p>然后就发生了那件讨厌的事，在他们和俄罗斯佬坐下来讲和时，那些讨厌的家伙要求Ray跪下来道歉。Ray自己倒是无所谓，可是当他双膝落地之后，其中一个男人忽然用力摁住他的后颈，将他压向自己的皮鞋，事情发生得如此突然，Ray来不及抽出自己的枪。他忍耐地跪在那里，任由对方把他摁下去，Mickey会看到这一幕，只有这个让Ray无法忍受，其余的一切反而算不上什么。他吸气，再呼出，隐忍地任由那人踢上他的脸。当那人再次压下他的脸，Ray像个贱货那样压低肩膀，跪在地上膝行。他扶住那只皮鞋，舌尖舔上光亮的鞋面。</p><p>Mickey晦暗不明的视线就在近旁，但Ray必须用上全部的力气才能不去注意。他知道Mickey必须保留实力，他也知道现在不是和俄罗斯黑帮开战的时候，所有关于Mickey的一切他都清楚，包括他从未对Ray说过的那些。也许是这种侮辱终于让对方满意，一只手粗鲁地把他拉开，给了他一个耳光，然后掐住他的下颚把唾沫吐到了他的脸上。Ray的眼镜被打掉了，他踉跄着站起来，回到Mickey身边。Mickey没有望向他，Mickey仍然在朝那几个人微笑——“我想这就够了吧，先生们，”Mickey说，悠然环视众人。“可以谈别的问题了吗？”</p><p>和谈进行得很顺利，在一两年之内，俄罗斯人不会再成为他们的问题。Ray暂且放下心来。</p><p>等到开车把Mickey送回家以后，Ray可以再去操心自己的问题——也许洗个澡或者别的什么，他现在无心去想。此刻一切的风波都已经过去，不适感涌了上来。Ray隐隐觉得反胃，后颈被用力攥过的地方很疼，挨过耳光的嘴角蹭破了皮，脸上被对方的戒指刮出了一道伤口。</p><p>Ray需要休息，可是Mickey仍未放他离开。Mickey的脸色阴郁，车内的沉默有些不同寻常。</p><p>“你要我送你去Rosalind的店里吗？”</p><p>Mickey长时间没有回答。Ray转过头，但Mickey只是在望向窗外。疏离就写在他的脸上，这让他比往常还要令人捉摸不透。那么多沉默的空白，Ray本来以为Mickey不会回答他了。</p><p>Ray重复了一遍那个问题。他不知道对方是否能够听见。</p><p>“不，Ray，”那个男人嘲讽般地停顿了片刻。“去你住的地方。”</p><p>仅仅是那个词便让Ray反应过度。他的呼吸为此而停滞。</p><p>有那么一刻Ray的头脑里有个声音叫他不要打开那道门，因为打开它并让Mickey进入自己的生活后，一切会不再一样。他的手指在摆弄钥匙时耽搁并且犹豫，但他还是顺利地将它插入到锁孔当中，Mickey步上台阶，走进门厅，就这样，最后一丝后悔的机会也离Ray远去了。门被关上的响声如同魔咒，Ray几近动弹不得。他勉强地吞咽了一下，伸手去够电灯开关，Mickey已经拧住他的胳膊，把他摁在了门板上。压制很粗暴，Ray连一根手指都无法动弹，他的喘息为此而破碎地拉长，充满了渴求的绝望。Mickey的手牢牢钳制住他的脖子，温热的气息拂过他的耳侧。Ray闭上眼，身上的每处伤痛和淤青忽然鲜明起来，他开始微微地瑟缩，最后放任自己在Mickey的压制下颤抖。</p><p>“呼吸，”Mickey说，嗓音粗哑。“对，像这样——没事了，Ray。”</p><p>Mickey靠得离他很近，也许从来没有这么近过。堵在Ray喉咙里的硬块消失了，他不像最开始那样紧张到浑身僵直。他呻吟着软化下来，靠向Mickey的手，他不确定自己在干什么，只想安静地承受更多，让那种被征服的感觉更深入。他现在位于Mickey的保护之下，而那感觉很好，这一天Ray罕有地容许自己放松些许，从喉咙的深处自由地吸一口气。脸上的脏污和伤口，被侮辱和被轻视的感觉，磨破的膝盖忽然全都不再重要。Mickey的碰触令他呻吟起来，胃部的揪紧感终于远去。Ray睁开迷离的双眼，Mickey的手收紧用力直到他的颈上出现红痕，Ray仰起头，眼眶里已经开始出现泪水，Mickey的掌心压在他的颈动脉上，带来足够分量的晕眩感。那人松开手让他呼吸时，Ray已经难耐地磨蹭起来，完全将身体控制权交到了Mickey的手上。他的阴茎硬了起来，困在长裤里，可是试图动弹只会换来更粗暴的对待。他只能被动地承受。他被带到了绝望的边缘，近乎窒息，然后Mickey收回了手。留下Ray疲惫地靠在门板上，支离破碎，唯一能发出的只有黯哑的换气声，他得到片刻休整的机会，直到Mickey抬起手，心不在焉地拍了拍他的脸。这是Mickey失去耐心的信号.</p><p>Ray抖着手解开衬衫的纽扣，让Mickey的手指能够方便地伸进去玩弄他的乳头。做完这个以后，他笨拙地解开皮带，拉下拉链，将勃起的阴茎连同睾丸放了出来，让肿胀的器官完整地暴露在Mickey的视线下。做这个总是让Ray感到几分屈辱，因为那是他身上唯一不会让Mickey轻易失去兴味的地方。所有这些，只是为了方便Mickey玩弄他而已。这些日子他很少需要脱掉全部的衣服。Ray把所有这些做好后站了回去，Mickey鼓励地摸了摸他的头。</p><p>“现在，”Mickey低语，“我要的东西。”</p><p>Ray带着项圈回来时，Mickey已然以主人的姿态挂好了外套，并且打开了灯，Ray猛然间觉得灯光刺眼——这意味着所有的一切，他脸上的伤口，他的狼狈和衣衫不整都将显露无遗。</p><p>突然增强的不适感使得他止步，Mickey却没有多看他一眼。</p><p>Mickey拽住他的后领，将他推向沙发。Ray狼狈地朝前跌了几步，扶住靠背勉强稳住了身子。他以为Mickey会让他保持这个姿势，但Mickey再一次拽住他的领口，把他按到了自己的大腿上，Ray挨了几下耳光才适应了新姿势，趴在Mickey的大腿上，抬起自己的臀部，让Mickey能够随意揉弄他的屁股。他已经硬到非常艰难才能保持不动，他的嘴里咬着项圈，这阻碍了他呼吸的同时却让他非常地想要。Mickey的手爱抚般在他的后腰挪移，忽地拧了把他的臀肉，Ray衔着皮革——他不敢真正地咬下去——无声啜泣，臀部痉挛着拱起。</p><p>“安静，”Mickey说。“你只有这点能耐，Ray？”</p><p>Ray无法说出一个完整的句子，他的感官承受得太多了，他的身躯能感受到Mickey呼吸时胸腔的震动。他的勃起被粗糙的布料刮过，这让他想要蜷起身体。那个预示着惩罚的字眼令Ray变得有些僵硬，而Mickey的手掌所碰到的每寸皮肤都让他想要拱起来。Mickey把他更无情地摁进沙发里，用力压下他的背，Ray发出了一些乞求的声响并在Mickey的掌下扭动。</p><p>Mickey扯下他的裤子，Ray失神地咬紧了口中的皮革。</p><p>第一下扇下来时他就不动了。Mickey的力度很重，那和Ray感受过的那些都不一样。皮肤火辣辣地失去了知觉，然后Ray才记起该怎么呼吸。他的喘气声急而尖锐，以至于第二记巴掌落下来时Mickey捂住了他的嘴。第三下碾进Ray的皮肉并且使得他的上半身抬了起来。</p><p>Mickey给了他片刻时间喘息，让他把额头抵在自己的手臂上。捂在嘴上的手掌现在换成手指捅了进来，按压着Ray的舌根。他呛咳几下，朝前爬了一点，开始顺从地吮吸那根手指。</p><p>吮吸开始变得饥渴时，Mickey抵住他的下唇抽出了手。他将那只手按在Ray的肩胛骨上。</p><p>Ray领会到了那随意的一握中的含义。他撑起身，从沙发上下去跪到Mickey的双腿之间。他服务周到地帮助对方拽下拉链，坐回到自己的脚后跟上，张开双唇让那个男人的阴茎捅进来。Mickey压下他的脸，催促Ray的嘴唇吞下他的全部，Ray的喉咙深处发出一些湿润而混乱的声响，但Mickey摁住他的后颈直到他低啜着开始让步。他被调教已久的身体很快条件反射地开始吮吸，唾液顺着下巴肆意地淌下来。Ray呻吟着膝行了几寸，打算前后吞吐Mickey的老二，但Mickey的手掌在他的后颈上不赞同地收紧，于是他不动了。Mickey插在他的嘴里，将他填满，按在他的舌头上，残酷地进到深处让他忍不住伸手抚摸自己的喉咙。他碰触到的隆起的地方让他颤栗起来，Mickey一直捅到他的喉腔，让他不得不强忍住细小的被窒住的声音，那根完全勃起的阴茎把他钉在那里，在他快到极限时才会短暂地抽出去，但随后又重新捅进来。如此反复数次以后，Ray已经不需要Mickey抓住他的后颈便能把头仰起到适当的角度，下颚大张，让对方进来。他也逐渐习惯了咽喉的抽搐感和对方的阴茎在他的舌头上拖拽的感觉。就在他学习如何成为一个称职的飞机杯的时候，Mickey俯身拍打起了他的屁股，那些巴掌连带所产生的的震动直接作用于他的嘴，而Mickey不仅仅只是在扇他巴掌而已，他有时候会把一根手指深深地捅进来，令Ray前后都为被塞得过满而呻吟。</p><p>Ray在Mickey抬起巴掌一次重重的拍打射了出来，甚至没有去自慰。Mickey低哼了声，抬脚踩在他的阴茎上，Ray就这样被毁了，他伏倒在Mickey的阴茎上，接纳它残酷的推入，让Mickey摁在他的舌头上射了出来，精液顺着喉咙流下他的嘴，他却只沉浸在高潮之中。</p><p>“Ray。”Mickey只需要说一句。</p><p>Ray拿牙小心地咬起项圈，将它交到Mickey掌中。他在羞耻和不安中疲惫地跪在那里，而Mickey摸了摸他的头。Mickey抬手为他戴上项圈，Ray因此屏住了呼吸。那一段皮革再次贴上他的喉咙，而Mickey把它调整到足够舒适的程度，既让Ray无法忘却它在那里，却又不至于影响他的呼吸。Ray听到Mickey打开那个金属制成的搭扣，在他的脑后把它扣紧。</p><p>那个刻在项圈内侧的名字靠在他的喉根处，仿佛贴着他的心脏搏动。Mickey的手离开时，Ray深深地吸了一口气。Mickey若有所思地审视了他很长时间，然后才开口说话。</p><p>“你属于我，所以你无权替我做决定；但现在我想你已经知道了，因为你为此受了惩罚。”</p><p>Ray点了点头。</p><p>“既然你受过惩罚了，”Mickey的声音缓和下来，“我想我欠你一句抱歉。我会杀了每一个对你做出这件事的人，不是今天，但总有一天会的——你有我的保证。你相信我吗，Ray？”</p><p>Ray坦诚地抬起眼：他从未怀疑过。Mickey勾住他的项圈将他拉近，仔细看了看他。然后Ray得到了一个出乎意料的吻，先是落在他脸侧的伤口上，而后落在他的嘴唇间。</p><p>TBC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>